Slave's life
by ShadowKat1
Summary: Pan is a full blooded sayian female lead to believe that she is the last of her race. Raised as a slave what happens went she meets her prince?? Prince vegeta??? R&R!!
1. new tasks

Disclaimers- I don't think I need to write this b/c if ya read one ya read them all  
  
Hi and this is my second story on fanfiction. DON'T FLAME ME!!!!If you do I will hunt you down and burn your house.* glares * no not really but hey what can I say!! Ohhhhhhh ya enjoy!!!^^* heheh By the way pan is full saiyan in this fic so ya if ya don't like it don't read it!! * sticks out tongue*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He threw her on the ground. She looked up at him and growled low in her throat baring her teeth. She went to attack him as she was lunging at him he snatched at the chain that was dangling from a thin metal collar. With one good yank he slammed her into the ground causing pain to shoot down her spine she dropped to the floor whimpering. He chuckled at her and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
" Now, now pan you know that I have control over you but you also know that I don't like to hurt you because you are the last sayain. I have a very important job for you a prince is going to be staying here for awhile and you are going to make sure he has a nice time got that."  
  
" Yes my lord." she seethed obviously trying to hold her temper.  
  
" That's a good little slave now run along and prepare for his arrival."  
  
Pan bowed and left the room she headed for her chamber to change. After her shower she traced lilac scented perfume along her neck down between her breasts and down to her navel. She then searched her closet for an outfit that her lord would like. She finally settled on a mid thigh black cloth that hugged her curves in all the right places and her top was alittle tight around her breasts showing her nipples through the sheer material. She placed her raven colored hair in a bun and let some trestles frame her face. Her midnight blue eyes glinting with pure revenge.  
  
After she thought that lord arbus would be happy she made her way down to the arrival/departure docks. Arbus was waiting with dremia his personal concubine. She was a stuck up little bitch who pranced around and got away with treating everyone else like shit because she could always run to arbus. Pan was very relived that arbus chose dremia for his concubine and her for his slave. It was pan's job to attend important meetings with her lord and to keep him company but it was dremia's job to please him when needed. She walked over and stood by dremia bowing slightly at arbus. After several long minutes the prince had arrived. He stepped out and arbus was right there to meet him. Pan looked at him and studied him. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity. His body was chiseled into a hard mass of muscle and his onyx eyes were like bottomless pits that you could become lost in. Pan grunted out loud. Arbus and the prince both looked at her with question.  
  
" Oh forgive me prince vegeta this will be your personal slave while you're here."  
  
He yanked her chain and pulled her next to vegeta. Vegeta looked down at her and studied her for sometime before grunting his approval. Pan was beyond pissed. She spun around to face arbus.  
  
" I am not some piece of meat that you can pass around!"  
  
" Pan you are whatever I say you are because you are my slave I OWN YOU!"  
  
" HOW DARE YOU!" Pan thundered.  
  
" HOW DARE HE HOW DARE YOU! TALKING TO YOUR MASTER THAT WAY!" Dremia shrieked. Pan turned her venomous gaze to dremia and dremia shrank behind arbus. Vegeta was enjoying the show until he noticed her tail thrashing angrily. He grabbed it and pulled her over to him. Pan shrieked in pain and turned to face her tormentor. Vegeta unwrapped his tail and waved it in front of her. Pan looked from vegeta to arbus back to vegeta. Vegeta was confused by the look on her face.  
  
" What is it onna?"  
  
Pan looked at him and tried to find the words but her jaw just flapped up and down like a fish.  
  
" I-I didn't know you were a sayain."  
  
" What else would I be?"  
  
" No, no that isn't what I meant I thought that I was the last sayain alive."  
  
" No pan I meant you were the last FEMALE sayain alive." Arbus corrected. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it I will write more IF you guys like it and tell me by reviewing so ja ne!!! 


	2. new masters and lessons

Disclaimer- ya ya same thing over and over again  
  
Hehehe I would like to thank the people who review its very nice of them. THANK YOU!!!! There enjoy the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan was beyond shocked she stood there feeling numb to the touch.' how could this basterd do this to me...'she thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't feel her chain being handed over to her 'new' master nor did she notice that she was being lead to her new quarters.  
  
Pan came around when she heard a door slam shut behind her after settling her rabid heart she took in the surroundings of her new room. With wide eyes she turned to the bed and gulped. Vegeta noticed this and walked over to her he bent forward slightly and sniffed the air around her his eyes searching for something. Pan not being the patient type and ontop of that a little edgy back up a few inches. Vegeta's gaze snapped up to meet hers he chuckled gently when he saw anger,fear,and curiosity dance through her orbs.  
  
She moved over to the small dresser and began to rummage for something she emerged with a black Gi on that was like a second skin. Vegeta's curiousity getting the better of him opened his mouth to speak to his slave.  
  
" Where are you going dressed like that?"  
  
She looked at him like he was the stupidest thing alive with half hearted attempt to control her tongue she answered.  
  
" To train dumbass what does it look like?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes popped out a couple of centameters as the knowledge of her insulting him finally sunk in. In a flash pan was against the wall with a very pissed prince in her face her feet dangling a few inches off the ground. With a low warning growl vegeta tightened his grip on her neck making her panic alittle and her hands instinctivly wrapped around his wrists trying in vain to pry them loose. Pan whimpered quietly and looked up at him before her eyes rolled back into her head and her world went silent.  
  
She groaned as she came too. Feeling something cold and wet on her forhead she reached up and grabbed it bringing it to her face. It was a washcloth she looked around the room and saw a dark figure by the bathroom door. Pan stood up and said a quick thank you then headed out the door without another word. Vegeta smirked and followed a couple of seconds later. He followed her through many hallways and corridors through one secret passage and down a flight of stairs to a huge metal door. She pulled the door open a crack and squeezed inside vegeta in pursuit.  
  
He squinted his eyes against the bright light well it wasn't that bright but since the walls and everything else was white except the weights and other exsercise equipment which were black didn't help matters. After his eyes had ajusted he came face to face with a pair of midnight blue eyes. Pan was about to warm up when she heard a noise behind her she spun around and saw vegeta shielding his eyes she walked up to him and waited.  
  
Pan threw a punch and hit vegeta square in the jaw sending him flying into the wall ten feet away. Vegeta pulled himself out of his imprint and flew at pan knocking her into the ground with a resounding smack. She glared up at him baring her teeth as she launched herself at him. Soon both sayians were badly bruised and cut with ripped clothing to match. Pan laid on the ground panting for breath as vegeta propped himself against the wall sweat glisting off his bare chest. He had discarded his shirt after pan had sent a kamehameha wave at him burning a hole in the center. He had to admit though she was a good sparring partner she never gave up and the desire to succed still burned in her eyes even after defeat and for all this she had earned his respect.  
  
Pan tried to sit up but failed misserably and fell back down with a thud. Vegeta watched her with intent he watched as she tried repeatedly to sit up on her own to no aveil and he knew she was become annoyed at the situation. After many trys she finally sat up and even managed to crawl over to the wall and not once did she ask for assistance which showed that she needed no one to care for her and that she didn't need anyone's help in doing things yup this girl deserved the title saiyan. Then the thought struck him he didn't even know how old this girl was and even if she was a girl. Curiositly had once again gotten the better of the prince.  
  
" How old are you brat?"  
  
Pan was alittle shocked at the abrupness of his question and the fact that it was out of the clear blue but she shook it off and with a shrug replyed.  
  
" Eighteen why? How old are you?"  
  
" I am Twenty years of age." He said with indifference.  
  
" Oh...ok..."  
  
With the conversation ended an akward silence fell on the two and pan was becoming uncomfortable and decided to break it.  
  
" So....Ya wanna get something to eat?"  
  
Before vegeta could respond his stomach let out a loud growl demanding food. Pan giggled and stood to her feet she wobbled for a few seconds then walked over to vegeta. He stood up and both headed for the door. Upon entering the kitchen pan had warned him not to go anywhere near the blonde cook she had a nasty habit of flirting with the guests. Vegeta not really caring didn't heed her warning and found himself in a position that was very scary to say the least. The blonde woman had vegeta cornered in the back and had him in a bear hug or as vegeta would call it a death grip. To call her ugly would be a complement she was fat with make up like mimi's from drew carry and she had a mustach that would have put his father's to shame. She reeked of cigerets,sex,and beer which in all honesty made vegeta want to puke he seriously wondered how someone could be that fat and ugly. Pan wondered around looking for her lost compainion when she heard a deep voice in the back and she immediately knew what had happened she raced to the back of the kitchen and clamped her hand over her mouth as she tried to regain her composure. She walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The huge mass turned around and stared at pan.  
  
" What do you want?" she boomed  
  
" I want him back he's with me and if you don't want me to tell arbus what you have been doing I suggest you let him go."  
  
The woman released vegeta and woddled back into the front of the kitchen. Vegeta turned to pan and smirked pan took it as his way of saying thank you without another word said the two made there way back to the room for the night each with arms full of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HOLY CRAP!!! That had to be the longest chappy that I have ever written and I promise that the rest will be this long if not longer so YAY for you. ^^ Well what did you think? I will have the next chappy out soon if you all want me to continue that is... anywho R&R and if you have any idea's please email me 


	3. Friendly gestures

Disclamer- well duh!!!  
  
I am so glad that you people enjoy my story. Anywho read on!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating there fill vegeta and pan started readying themselves for bed. Vegeta stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Pan shrugged and walked over to the unoccupied part of the bed and stripped to her undergarments as well.  
  
As she lay there she could have sworn that something was tickling the back part of her thigh but everytime she would swat at it their was nothing there. Becoming highly annoyed she rolled onto her other side and faced vegeta who had his back turned to her. Pan took notice of the many scars that decorated his back and that he was tense. Being that she was suppose to tend to his needs she took it apon herself to relax him alittle. Her small hands started at his shoulders and slowly made their way down to where his tail connected to his back. Rubbing small tight circles she felt him starting to relax under her touch.  
  
A low purring sound trickled out of vegeta's throat and pan felt it reverberate under her hands. Taking her tail she wound it around his and rubbed it gently making sure not to pull it or squeeze it to hard she knew from experiance how bad that hurts. A soft sent hit her noise and tantalized her senses. She took a big wiff of the air and stared at the source of it.........vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was trying with all his might to calm the urge to screw her brains out. Her small hands traveling along his back and add that to the pleasure her soft warm tail was causing was just about all he could handle right now. His heat cycle was starting and he really wasn't in control of his hormones and couldn't be held responsible for his actions.  
  
" I suggest you stop that onna before you regret it."  
  
Pan jumped at the sound of his harsh voice and snatched her hands away her tail squeezing slightly harder earning a groan from him. Curiosity perking her intrest she resumed massaging him.  
  
" And what is my prince going to do about it if I don't?"  
  
" Onna trust me you don't want to find out."  
  
Pan leaned in and placed her lips next to his ear her breath gently rolling against it sending shivers of lust down his spine.  
  
" Maybe I do...."  
  
Vegeta's body and vegeta himself had had enough of her torture and he rolled over pinning her under him. Pan's eyes widened as his manhood pressed against her. Vegeta sniffed the air and leaned his head down to her neck licking it feverishly. Pan moaned into his ear and dug her nails into his back. Spreading her thighs pan grabbed him and set him inbetween her legs wrapping them around his waist. He tore her bra from her chest and tossed it across the room he placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked it slowly while his hand tweaked the other. Vegeta's tail found hers and they intertwined while caressing each other.  
  
A sudden knock at the door broke vegeta from his activities and he climbed off pan and stomped angrily to the door and the awaiting intruder. Pan covered herself up with the sheet and sat there on the bed awaiting her princes return. He came back a few minutes later and laid in bed not saying a word he pulled pan into an embrace tail and all and fell asleep leaving a very disgruntled pan. With some effort pan fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was chappy 3 did ya like it? R&R!! I was thinking of putting a lemon in here somewhere but the last time I did that someone told whoever owns this and my story was taken down so I don't know if I want to risk it I want you to vote!!! Ja ne for now.....pc 


	4. new feelings

Disclaimer- * insert your thought here *  
  
here is the lovely chappy 4 so R&R when ur done!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan woke with a groan and rolled over to try to escape to dreamland once more. She was in the middle of a very erotic dream with vegeta doing some not so nice things. She was just about to doze off again when her door burst open and dremia waltzed in carrying a small black and red dress. With a curt flick of her wrist she tossed it to pan a smile plastered on her face.  
  
" what are you smiling about." pan growled.  
  
" arbus and vegeta are having dinner you are to accompany vegeta of course and I arbus as usual." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
" What's the catch?"  
  
" You have to be nice and dance for them."  
  
" DAMN IT!! what do i look like an entertainment system??alright tell them I will be there shortly then."  
  
" Right."  
  
Dremia turned on her heel and left shutting the door loudly. Groaning pan stood grabbing the 'dress' and stalking to the bathroom taking a shower. As the hot spray rolled down her body she shuddered knowing that this was going to be pure hell for her. After showering she hopped out and flared her ki letting the water evaporate off. snatching the dress off the door she held it up and sighed she slipped into it and made a noise of pure disgust. It was red and black the colors swirling together it stopped just short of her mid thigh. The straps thin and the v-line plunging a little too far down for her liking. Taking the lilac mint perfume she traced it down her carefully so as not to have too much but just enough so the scent lingered whereever she was. Grabbing her hair she placed it up in a bun setting it gently so it fell in all the right places. Satisfied with the results she stiffly made her way to the dinning room.  
  
The door creaked open and all three heads turned to see who it was. Pan poked her head in and then entered the room with a mask of uncaring plastered on her face. Vegeta locked his eyes on her and so did arbus dremia squeaked and stood taking pan by the hand and setting her in-between arbus and vegeta. Vegeta scanned her openly while arbus studied her out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed pan was a woman but he just now noticed how nice of a woman she had become and to be quiet frank about it he liked what he saw. After dinner pan stood to leave when a stronge,firm but gentle hand found her shoulder. Pan turned her head and looked into the aqua eyes of her master. Arbus smiled slightly and motioned for her to sit.  
  
" Pan I believe dremia told you that you were to dance yes?" He said while giving dremia a stern look.  
  
" That she did."  
  
" Then you will dance."  
  
" I swear im an entertainment system." pan mumbled.  
  
Pan nodded her head and took a pose in the center of the room. The music slowly started to play rocking her hips to the beat she danced. Pan was an amazing sight to say the least she held everyone in a trance not once did eyes wander elsewhere. Arbus was amazed he watched her like his life depended on it and in his opinion it did. Dremia noticed his gaze and followed it till it came to rest on pan. She glared dangerously and sat there quietly not making any noise or objection. After pan had finished she walked over and stood in front of arbus bowing for him and then to vegeta finally to dremia. Pan noticed a small flicker in arbus's eyes but couldn't put her finger on what it was so she smirked and turned to take her leave. Vegeta followed suit taking her arm and walking to the room. Upon reaching their destination he opened the door and allowed her to enter first shutting and locking the door once he was in the room. Pan stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the bed. Vegeta walked into the bedroom and stripped down just the same and crawled in the bed. Pan turned to face him and stared into his eyes searching for something vegeta becoming annoyed grunted at her.  
  
" what are you staring at onna?"  
  
" why did you stop last night?"  
  
" I lost my mood when I was done talking to our visitor."  
  
" who was it anyway?"  
  
" it was dremia informing me to keep my hands to myself." He snorted.  
  
" Well maybe I don't want you too."  
  
" Too bad onna I have to."  
  
" why?"  
  
" I don't feel like having that kind of company so just drop it."  
  
" alright alright no need to get nasty geez.."  
  
vegeta rolled over and fell asleep leaving pan to wonder if it was the truth or not and she had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Was our dear veggie telling the truth or wasn't he? Find out next chappy!! And what is with arbus all of a sudden? Dun,dun,dun.... Please R&R!!! Pc. 


	5. comforting her master

Disclaimer- um......ya.......ok moving on  
  
Hi and how are you!!! sorry I havn't updated so I gave you all a lemon yes I put a lemon in here for ya cause I felt bad so enjoy!! LEMON=SEX do not read if you don't like it!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arbus made his way over to his bed dremia already fast asleep. He signed while flopping down and placing his head in his hands. He had noticed that pan was a woman before but just now realized how attractive she really was. Laying down his eyes found the ceiling while his brain tried to comprehend pan. Not really succeeding except for more confusion and maybe a headache. Growling in fustration he rolled over and fell into a disgruntled sleep.  
  
Arbus was awakened by a slight nudging in his side. Derima had been trying to wake him for quiet some time now and was becoming very impatient. He opened his eyes forcfully and stared at the nucence that sat beside him. Arbus sat up and walked into the shower plainly ignoring her attempts at seduction and kicked her out of the shower when she followed him in. Dermia stared at the door while wondering what the hell was going on. Her mind set she went off to find the only person that would know what to do.  
  
Pan was sitting in the cafeteria when derima swiftly sat down next to her.  
  
" Pan something isn't right"  
  
" Tell me about it ever since you came to our room to talk with vegeta..."  
  
" What the hell are you talking about I never went to your room and talked with him and secondly what I'm talking about is arbus."  
  
" Arbus what about him?"  
  
" He has been acting weird lately and I don't know why? I was wondering if maybe you..."  
  
Pan held her hand up in silence she knew what derima was getting at. Dermia sat there with a determained look on her face as she waited for pan to answer. Pan sighed she knew that there was no way in kami that she was getting out of this one and she also felt like it was her duty to her master.  
  
" Fine I'll talk to him."  
  
Dermia squealed and grabbed pan in a crushing hug. Letting her go she ran out of the room in search of something else to do. Pan finished eating and made the all to familiar trip to arbus's chambers.  
  
Arbus was sitting in his living room looking out the window. Pan knocked softly and entered walking over and sitting at arbus's feet. He looked down shock evident in his aqua eyes. Pan placed a hand on his thigh and in turn he placed his ontop of hers rubbing it gently with his thumb. Pan stared at him with confusion and question on her face. He smiled warmly down at her and cupped her face with his large warm hands and for once pan didn't pull away. Then a spark flew through both of there eyes as they were now seeing eachother in a new light. Pan noticed for the first time how handsome arbus really was. His soft dirty-blonde hair, bright aqua eyes, and chisled jaw, well defined muscles and smooth voice. Pan suddenly felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time....lust. Her eyes dropped to half mass and a velvety purr dripped from her throat. Arbus's eyes snapped to her face and a hunger burned in his eyes. Pan stood up and unwrapped her tail gently running it along his chest and then at the base of his neck. Shivers coursed his body and his hands shot to her hips bringing her down onto his hips grinding her down on him. Moaning she closed and reopened her eyes a seductive growl sounding. Arbus smirked and a growl of his own rumbling in his chest. She pushed him down and pinned him under her hips grinding down hard. He moaned and rolled her over tearing her shirt off along with her bra and pants. Left in her underwear and highly aroused from the aggression that arbus just showed. Pan ripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in the same state as herself. Slowly slipping off their last barrier he looked at pan and kissed her softly on the nose causing her to giggle.  
  
" Are you sure you want this?"  
  
Pan nodded and arbus leaned down and nuzzled her neck thrusting into her harshly. Gasping and moaning in his ear she bucked her hips against him causing him to growl low in his throat and thrust even harder and faster. His large hands fondling her pert breasts. She snarled smashing her hips against him wanting him to go deeper. His fangs nipped her nub and he lifted a leg to drive himself deeper. Becoming wild animals they snapped, scratched, and nipped eachother. Snatching her he pulled out turning her around and slide back into her and thrusted deleriously. Pan held her hips up against him and he thrusted himself to the hilt pan screaming in pure satisfaction. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into her nap causing her to yelp in pain and bare her teeth. Thrusting hard and deep they came both literally howling as they collapsed down onto the bed curling up. Pan whimpered slightly as his tounge cleaned off the blood his fangs caused both drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* well that was chappy 5 what did ya think? I will try to have the next chappy out and try to update all my fics for ya so yay!!! R&R thank you. pc 


	6. Secrets kept

Disclaimer- come on do you really think I own this?? didn't think you were stupid..  
  
Here is chappy 6 and its the night after what will happen and will vegeta find out?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open and she stretched wincing once in pain before she realized that she had been absant from vegeta all yesterday and this morning. She launched herself from the bed and a startled arbus and into the shower ignoring the growl from her partner. Arbus yawned and stretched before making his way over to the bathroom. He cracked open the door and slide in locking it behind him as he made his way over to the shower. Pan shuddered when two strong hands latched onto her hips pulling her into a firm chest.  
  
" Pan...."  
  
" Arbus....I can't I have to get back to vegeta."  
  
She pushed him away and finished her shower promtly stepping out and into the bedroom. Arbus growled and continued with his shower. Pan stood infront of derima's closet and was running her hand down the selection of clothes. She settled on a pair of black silk pants that where loose and had a red japanese dragon spiriling up the one pant leg. The shirt was a black silk tube top with the japanese symbol of fire on the front. Once dressed she brushed her hair and left it down to cover up the bite mark from her master. She quickly left the room and went in search of derima. She found her in the cafeteria eating lunch grabbing something herself pan took a seat next to her.  
  
" How did it go with arbus?"  
  
" Fine I guess."  
  
" what do you mean you guess?"  
  
" He bit me and it hurts."  
  
" He did why?"  
  
" Well my comforting went alittle to far you could say."  
  
" Oooo ok so let me see this bite mark." She looked at it and shurged. "Ya know he can get alittle rough so nothing to worry about."  
  
" So it will go away?"  
  
" Ya its already starting to heal. Your sayian blood makes it so you don't scar unless another claims you as a mate."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Oh and that outfit looks good on you so keep it."  
  
" Thanks again."  
  
" No problem."  
  
Giggling the two women continued there lunch in silence until a certain someone came over.  
  
" Onna where the hell were you last night and this morning?"  
  
Both women looked up to see a very pissed sayian prince.  
  
" I was tending to my master."  
  
" I want you to be in our room tonight got it." not waiting for a reply he walked off to train.  
  
Rolling her eyes pan continued to spend her day shopping and hanging out with derima which the two of them became swift friends. Saying her goodnights derima entered her room and pan made her way to there room as vegeta called it.  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped down on her mouth and a body pinned her against the wall.Pan's eyes franticly darted back and forth until they ajusted and she saw that it was arbus. She let out a sigh and pulled his hand from her mouth.  
  
" what are you doing?"  
  
" Keeping you from screaming and saving my ears in the process."  
  
Pan smirked. " well that's what ya get when you piss me off or scare me. So what do you want?"  
  
" What can't I talk to one of my servants?"  
  
" You never talk to me unless you want something so what is it?"  
  
" For you to sleep in my room for now on."  
  
" I can't."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I am vegeta's for the entire time he is here and you can't take me away either that would be rude and why the intrest all of a sudden?"  
  
" I...well I ....that's none of your buisness."  
  
" well until you tell me I won't even think about it Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my master he is waiting."  
  
With that pan left a startled arbus in the hallway as she entered there room. Arbus growled low in his throat and punched the wall with all he had leaving a hole and startling a few people who were walking by. The sound of the shower hit her ears as she sat on the bed resting a few minutes she stood and put her clothes away then resumed her place on the bed waiting for her master. A few moments later the shower stopped and vegeta came out with a towel wrapped around his slender waist and one drapped around his neck. he stopped and glanced at her then at himself smirking he threw the towels down and flared his ki drying him in seconds. Pan glanced a him nervously and slide to the other side of the bed. With a seductive growl vegeta disappered and reappered behind pan snatching her up in his arms and pulling her to his chest. Pan in complete shock did nothing as his hands found her inner thigh and breast as his tail found hers. Moaning she pressed herself against him and laid her head on his shoulder. Vegeta placed slow butterfly kisses down her neck to her bare shoulder. He put his lips next to her ear pan shivered as his breath hit her.  
  
" Onna when I am done here you will come with me yes"  
  
It was more like a demand not a request and pan found herself stuck in a very bad situation. She pulled away from vegeta and stalked over to the couch plopping down and rolling over so her back was to him. vegeta stood there until she fell asleep before walking over and scooping her up and placing her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her he soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
That was chappy 6 hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!! I'll Have it up soon so until then ja ne!! 


	7. Hidden truth

Hi everyone!! I am soooo sorry i havent written in a long time....I've had alot with school and moving out on my own!!! But now im back and ready to write!!! Here you go chappy 7!!!   
  
The sun trickled through the window and pan wrinkled her nose and rolled over thumping into a hard chest. Her eyes snapped open and she slid back from vegeta. Vegeta felt his heat source suddenly leave and he grunted and opened his eyes and focused them on pan who was staring at him weirdly.  
  
" Morning onna." he said gruffly.  
  
" I fell asleep on the couch why am i here?"  
  
" Your welcome..."  
  
" ...........Im getting in the shower."  
  
" Want me to join?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Yes you want me to come?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Oh ok."  
  
Pan swiftly got up and started to walk towards the shower. Vegeta turned onto his back and stretched his arms behind his head with a yawn. Pan turned at the door and stared at vegeta laying on the bed. Her eyes quickly picked out his painfully obvious erection through the thin silk sheets. With a quick intake of breath she turned and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her and with a click locked the door. Vegeta smerked from the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. His smerk widened when he realized pan forgot her clothing in the bedroom and as if she had been reading his thoughts there was a very loud 'god damn it' from behind the bathroom door. The water shut off and vegeta closed his eyes and acted like he was sleeping at the sound of the door creaking open.  
  
Pan quietly opened the door and poked her head out and looked at vegeta to see him sleeping and still with a huge erection. She slid out from behind the door and tiptoed to the bed where her clothes lie. She quickly dried with the towel afraid to use ki in case it were to wake sleeping hornball up. Vegeta cracked open his eyes to see a wet and very satisfying to the eye naked pan. He felt his erection harden and groaned rather loudly. Pan froze and snapped her eyes to vegeta only to find hm harder than ever and still sleeping. After slipping on her black bra and panties she put on a wife beater and a pair of tight levi jeans. She walked over and reached out to the edge of the silk sheet and grabbing it pulled it down to expose him.Vegeta's eyes popped open and he looked at her with curiosty. She looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
" Onna what are you doing?"  
  
" I have to tend to your needs no matter what they may be. Its what im used for. Its what a slave is supose to do."  
  
Pan bent her head and placed her lips on his stomach right below his bellybutton. Kissing softly she inched her way down. Vegeta growled and grabbed her and pushed her away.She sat at the end of the bed and stared at him with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
" I only want willing partners." he growled.  
  
" Vegeta...I."  
  
" Hush onna."  
  
With that said he stood dressed and left the room silently. Pan stayed on the bed looking at the door.  
  
" I am willing....."  
  
Well that was chappy 7 what did you think??? I hope to get more out soon now that im all settled down and stuff...well g-2-g ...Please R&R!!! pc 


	8. Sparring and Revealing

Disclamer- why are we still having to write these stupid things but ok here is mine

Pan picked herself up off the floor and quickly made the bed, after cleaning up the room she set off to find something to eat. Wolfing down her breakfast she went off to find vegeta she figured that he would be in the GR. A gentle hum comfirmed her guess and she threw open the door. As the anti-gravity shutoff vegeta hit the ceiling.

"God damnit onna what the hell was that for?!?!?"

"I was lookin for ya cause we need to talk!"

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

"No we dont."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes we do.!"

"No we dont and thats final."

Pan growled low in her throat. Enough was enough. She had enough she was tired of being pushed around,degrated and used she was better than a peice of meat she was a sayian damnit a proud race and the hell if she was gonna take it caught the low growl and the fact that the hair on her tail stood on end gave him a hint that she was about to snap.

"Spar with me."

"What?"

"Lets spar."

Pan smirked. And the fight was on. Pan lay panting on the floor with vegeta standing over a growl she tried to stand up but collapsed back against the wall. Vegeta smirked he admired her will to keep fighting even tho she was exhusted. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Not bad brat."

"...I'm....not.....done......yet..."

She launched herself ontop of him pinning him to the floor. His eyes snapped open in surpise. She lessened her grip and straddled him. She felt the heat rising from his body. Pan groaned as she applied pressure.

" I told you we have to talk."

"Bout....what..."

" Before you stormed out of the room I wanted to tell you I was willing......"

Vegeta's eyes widened even that pan slid off of him and left the room sliding her tail along the door as she left.

'I will leaving you begging for more onna.'

With that vegeta started training again.

Well that was chappy 8 i hope you enjoyed it i will have chappy 9 out by the end of this week i hope.^^' ja ne for now!!!


	9. Clashing tempers and realization

Disclaimer- ya know what goes here

Tired and sweaty vegeta grabbed his towel and draped it around his shoulders. A hot shower and some grub sounded pretty good right now heading toward the food court he was thinking about what his little muse had said. Suddenly he felt something bump into him.

"Watch where your...oh...arbus...i thought you were one of the servents."

"No problem vegeta...by the way are you satisfied with pan? I mean other than not being able to sleep with her...is she doing what she is told?"

"Yes." vegeta grunted.

"Oh ok....then i won't get rid of her..talk to you later vegeta."

"Wait what do you mean get rid of her?"

" Well every seven years we trade and sell slaves and this year is pan's seventh year with me."

With a grunt vegeta stormed off in search of pan.' I wont lose what is mine.'

Pan was just stepping out of the shower when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into a rock hard chest. She gasped in surprise and spun around. With a sigh of relief she relaxed into vegeta's arms.

" You scared me there for a second...whats wrong?"

" Will you come with me? Leave here and live with me?"

" Vegeta i cant...."

" Why?"

" I will not be a slave all my life i want to earn my freedom."

" I dont want you to come with me as a slave."

" Then why?"

" I want you to come with me not as a slave.......but.....as my mate.."

Pan stood there in shock. For the first time pan felt something..She felt safe,protected,and loved. Tears rolled down her face. Vegeta saw this and pulled her close to him, with one swift movement he scooped her up and carried her to the bed gently laying her down.

" Will you be my mate?"

" Vegeta...."

Looking into her eyes he saw the love and compassion . With a nod from her head he laid on top of her pinning her beneath his strong body. Pan looked up at him with bewilderment.

" Im holding you down because it will hurt."

" What do you mean it'll hurt."

" Im sorry onna."

" Whaaaaaaahhhhhhh...."

A scream tore from pan's throat as vegeta slammed himself onto her and bit down into her neck. Suddenly pan had the strong urge to bite him back not holding back she licked then latched down bitting him hard. With a groan and a smirk he released her neck and gently licked it while wrapping her tail in his. Whimpering in pain pan curled up against her new mate and drifted off into sleep.

" We are one now onna..."


End file.
